The Necessity of a Dark Side
by mYmIndSnaPPed
Summary: A group of teens fight to keep the balance between the dark and the light. Rated M because it's not meant for the weak of heart.
1. Introducing the Yin

"It's truely a beautiful world." Larrel's thickish frame was leaning back in a chair, his feet propped up on a pile of books, Hands in his shortish hair, talking to Button. "Meh, We both know there is a more beautiful ones out there somewhere." There was silence for a bit after Button's response. "Well yeah... But we're sorta here to make sure every world isn't that beautiful." Razel inturrupted from the door. Her dark hair was frizzy and she needed to rub her eyes. " Awww, Where is all your energy Raz?" Button giggled. Razel laughed back in response. "Apparantly not the same place as your guys, After all it's past three." Button rolled his eyes. "Sleep is for the weak, Plus I'm actually worried this time." Razel's usual energy seemed to had zapped back into her. With a bit of hop in her step she walked over to the chair Larrel was sitting in, Used her foot to prop it back just far enough so the chair would fall backwards. "Gah!" Larrel fell to the ground with a hard thud. "Aww, Giving your chair up for a lady. You're a real sweetheart." She stuck her tongue out at him jokingly and then placed the chair back on all fours and placed her bottom in it. "Now now little brother, Don't you worry." She pulled a lollipop out of what seemed to be thin air and popped it into your mouth. "We've always kept it under control before, We will be keeping it under control for years more. Hey, That rhymed." She nibbled the lollipop. "Yes, But it's more unbalanced then usual. The extints we usually have to go to even it out is bad enough. Just because we get paid doesn't mean I have the stomach for it, I'm not Beatrice." Button's pushed his lips together and exhaled deeply then spread out more in his, Laying his head over one arm, legs over the other.

Razel was finding the spot where the moon was perfectly reflected from the window to make shadow puppets on the ground. "But it's worth it. It's not just the pay keeping me here at least, It's the fact that Yang without Yin would be just as bad as Yin without Yang." She started forming her fingers in a way that projected a barking dog onto the floor. "I am ze shadow master, Aroooh!" She let out a yawn and got up from the chair. "Why're you taking so long to take your seat back, Jeez." She got up in Larrel's face. Or at least tried, She wasn't exactly tall enough to look him eye to eye. "I'm just picking with you, Boop." She poked his eye and then slowly backwards walked from the room. "You two should get some sleep!" She screamed once she got out of the room. Larrel and Button stayed up a bit longer to make sure Raz didn't accidentally screw up big time and wake up Blake. She'd be beyond dead if they left her alone for Blake to chew at. Once they was sure the devil was still asleep in her bed they got up from their chairs and went to bed.

In the Morning Razel, Larrel, and Button were still asleep. A cat ran up and down the halls of the Mansion before Blake picked it up, Looked it straight in the eyes, giving it the death glare, then put it down. The cat decided it valued its life and decided to walk down to the kitchen to settle down. "Awww, Pepper!" The Tiniest of the group, Beatrice, Got up from the table and jolted towards the cat. She lifted him in the air above her head where he thrashed, Trying to get back down to ground level. "You shall eat breakfast with us." She plopped the cat down on the table. Pepper decided to lay down and avoid attention. "I've told you multiple times how many different illnesses can come from ingesting cats feces, fur, spit, and so on right? Because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't think he was so cute if you remembered." Murial swept her plate to the left, Almost so quick that her eggs was nearly flung off. "Destin don't mind!" Beatrice whined, Giving her best puppy eyes. Being fifth-teen but looking ten had it's benefits. "Do you Destin?" She glared into his eyes. Destin shrugged and popped a grape into his mouth. "Destin's opinion don't matter right now, I don't want any parasites. Plus you know Blake would kill it if she saw it on the table." Beatrice sighed, Then picked the cat up again from her seat and instead placed the cat in her lap. "Good enough." Murial responded.

This is what it was an the average 12am-12pm was like for a group of youngens tasked with the Job of making sure that good and evil stayed balanced. Possibly some of the deadliest beings in existence. Armed with unique weapons and the ability to end the life of anyone who gets in the way of their task. Does this make them evil themselves? Of course not. That's not how this works. They're strictly keeping the world from being a blinding place. "Morning, Morning." Button rubbed his eyes and fixed his brown (with a bit of green in the front) hair. Pepper scratched and Beatrice and ran over to Button's legs. Rubbing his nose against it. "A very good morning to you, Pepper. I can't forget my favorite cat." Pepper purred and arched his back. "Goodmorning to you too, Button." Murial responded, Giving a small wave from the table before getting up to put her plate in the sink. Button pulled out the chair next to Destin out. Button is the only person in the whole house Destin would utter more then a sentence too. Destin pulled Button close and whispered into his ear. "What if?" Destin cut off there, He wasn't able to say the rest. "What if what?"Button asked. "Nevermind." Destin rubbed his arm and then took off his glases to clean them off. "I'm just paranoid." Button put his hand on Destin's shoulder. "We're all paranoid, This isn't exactly a job people go to and know they'll come back." Button gave a reassuring pat. "That's not why I'm worried." Destin said this in such a low tone that no one else heard it.

"We have been bridged to a new world, Which two of you failures want to go do the job?" Blake said, Propped against the boarder of the door. Beatrice leaped from her seat. "Moi, Mademoiselle!" She hopped around a bit. "I wanna try out my new hammer!" She was two inches away from Blake at this point. Blake gently pushed her back and looked around the Dining room. "Larrel, Razel." She had a look in her eyes that would scare the Devil, Not that this was much worse then her normal expression. Murial cleared her throught. "Um... They're still asleep." Murial stuttered a bit. "They can sleep when they're dead, Which might be soon. I'm sending them in. I've heard this one is a doozy, No need to send my obdient workers in." Blake left, Heading to her room to finish the meal she had left there a very long time ago. "Sucks for them..." Destin said under his voice. This was the start of a long story, Almost no one in this lovely little group ever expected they'd be involved in. 


	2. Introducing the Yang

Randel placed the flower and sea-salt ice cream gently on the grave of his idol. "RIP Sora" was etched into the tombstone with "The True Keyblade Holder" Under it. "This is the man who saved this world, He saved this world and now it's our responsibility to make sure his work don't go to waste." Sutton stood behind him. "Frankly I'm just doing it for the helluva it, But if you insist." Sutton sat down in the grass behind Randel. Crossing his legs criss cross applesauce. "You need to respect him. We wouldn't exist if he didn't fight to save the light." Randel stood up. "Come on man, I just sat down!" Sutton got up and wiped off his pants. "How do you never get grass on that thing?" Sutton sneezed as one of the floaty things from a dandelian went up his nose. "My robe? I'm just not as messy as you that's all." Randel laughed a bit then put his arm out to help up Sutton. "I got this from my Grandfather, It belonged to someone named Roxas. It's a long story a imbecile like you would have problems keeping up with." Sutton lightly punched Randel's arm. "I'm no imbecile." This remark made Randel laugh. "Then why did you take a joke so seriously." This is exactly why Randel was the leader. "Fine, Let's just get back before Aliv or Airee get on Quincy's nerves and she strangles them." The two started on a long walk home.

"Give it back!" Aliv screamed at Chris. Chris was the oldest of the group at twenty-four. His was the second tallest out of everyone ther besides Randel who was two inches shorter then him at the age of eight-teen. "If you can reach it you can have it." The wrench was hoisted high above his head. This would've been a small problem for anyone else, But Aliv was at the exact opposite side of the spectrum, The second shortest person besides Airee. His tongue was stuck out at her. Aliv crossed her arms and grimced, Eyes piercing him through her glasses. Then her grimace broke and she started to smile. "Fair enough." She then took a crowbar from her workbench and smacked him hard on the shin. "Son of a f-" He was bent over grabbing his leg. "No mean words." She stuck her tongue out. She took the wrench from his hand and went back to working on the repairment of her weapon. "Why repair that when we have the Keyblades?" Chris walked over and placed both palms on the work table, leaning into it. "Because we don't have 'real' keyblades. Randel made them. I mean he's awesome at what he does but these aren't exactly anywhere near the originals." She let out a grunt as she hit her thumb. "But, But at the same time it's better then anything any of us can make on our own." Quincy walked up behind Chris and whacked his head."Let the girl be, She's smarter then you are and will ever be!" Chris rubbed the back of his head. "I'm more then fifty percent sure the only reason you think she's so smart is because you both have four eyes." This earned him two smacks on the back of the head. The only thing that saved him from the onslaught of slaps was Sutton opening the door and being followed in by Randel. "Airee come on out, He's home!" Aliv and Quincy had already surronded Randel. "How was the trip." Quincy chirped. "It was wonderful." Randel sat down and pulled back his hood revealing his smile and brown eyes. "Thanks for asking how the trip was for me." Sutton said from behind, Not that anyone noticed. "Where is Tom?" Randel asked. A pfft of air came out of both Quincy's and Aliv's mouth. "We all know where he is." Aliv responded.

Randel nodded his head. "Oh well, As long as you two didn't kill eachother." He laughed a bit. "No instead they teamed up in attempt to kill me." Chris whined. "Maybe a bit more kindness towards them would fix that?" Randel knew exactly how Chris would respond to the question. An eye roll. How appropriate for the man-child of the group. Airee slowly slid her way into the convo standing next to Aliv. "Took you long enough." Aliv attempted to mess up her but it just returned to natural form. Airee smiled at Randel. "Did you bring them?" She asked in a squeel of excitment. "I did promise you I would bring one for everyone." He reached into his pocket and pulled out four sea salt pops. Lucky the walk home was chilly. "One for each of you. Well besides Sutton who couldn't wait till he got home for it." Airee grabbed hers and sat down next to him. "Danke." She pulled the wrapper off of it. "Why do you say it like that?" Chris groaned. "Because I can!" She yelled jokingly. Chris groaned again. "Whatever." He walked over and got his and went back to propping himself on Aliv's work bench. Aliv's fell off the stick. "You're kidding me right?!" She threw the stick behind her head. "Sucks for you." Quincy took a bite off of hers. The crew sat around eating their ice cream and talking about Randel's trip to the grave.

Just outside the window another group was talking. One man and one woman was chattering in the trees watching through the window of the comfy cabin. "Pityful, It's a shame they honor that buffoon." The man said. The woman laughed a bit. "Roxas's coat." This comment confused the guy. "What do you mean?" He asked. "He has a coat from one of the members of an old group called Orginization XIII." She was still smiling. "He's such a pushover." The guy was still confused."I get I'm the brains here but even if Roxas wasn't that bad of a guy, The rest of the Orginization was almost as dangerous to him as we're to them." She still couldn't get it through his head but he said "oh" anyway. "I've got it." He scratched his ear. "So...They will be easy targets?" He asked. "No, Not at all. If anything they could easily kill you." Her smile subsided for awhile into a crooked face. "But I'm safe so I guess it isn't all so bad." Her response made him whimper. "So what're we going to do to them." He asked. "We wait for the bosses orders." Her smile came back. "Then hopefully we get to squash them like a bug." 


	3. The Abyss

A large round red room with a domed roof. A white outlined heptagon in the middle, throne like chairs on six of the seven sides. On the seventh side there was a set of stairs leading up to a large throne with large windows behind it. "What do you have for me?" A man the size of a tree asked. Yeif cleared her throat. "Well sir, We have discovered that the Randel you was looking for has some kind of connection to Roxas. Also he has managed to make knock-off keyblades for his whole 'team'." She bowed to him. "That's all?" Husken pounded his fist on the armrest. "That's all?" Yeif saided mockingly under her breath. Evan gulped, He knew she had screwed up big time. "May you repeat that?" Husken reached his hand out and grabbed the front of Yeif's shirt. "Nothing." She thrashed trying to get down. "Really? I believe you was mocking me." Husken tightened the grip. "After failing me so badly you should be lucky I don't kill you. I show you that much mercy then you mock me? You're lucky I'm not in the mood to search for permanant replacements." He slammed her down on the ground so hard there was a snap. He then got up and kicked her down the stairs. Apperantly he missed having something to grab onto because he then grabbed onto Evan's shirt. "Is that all, Evan?" Even rubbed his own head. "Yes, Sir. I am dearly sorry." Husken put his free hand on top of Evan's head and started slowly applying pressure. "No, No. Please stop." Chris was grinding his teeth in pain. "Only because you asked so nicely." Husken growled then dropped him. Evan scrabbled to his feet. "I'm still so sorry Si-" Husken put a hand over Evan's mouth. "Shut up, Take her to the infirmary. Tell Irot and Toliver I have a job to come here, Maybe they'll do their job more succesfully." He let go of Evan's mouth and scrammed him with the wave of a hand.

"Yes Sir." Evan picked up Yeif over his shoulder and walked down the stairs. Minutes later Irot and Toliver arrived. Irot and Toliver both stood at about 7'7" being taller then Husken by a foot. The twins were both bald and wearing long sleeve green shirts. They both had an axe, Irot's held in left hand, Toliver's held in right hand. "Boys, It's nice to see you again." Both of them bowed. "I have a special job for you. It's rumored we have competition." Husken stomped the ground hard and the dust on the ground formed into a picture of Randel. He stomped the ground again and the dust formed into Blake. "These two younglings have formed groups to keep the balance in betwen dark and light. Even though the lady has no intent for her group to take out the softies considering they believe both are needed, We have need to take out both. The light won't let us dominate for obvious reasons, and well the others, They believe the light is just as neccasary as everyone else. I wish I could explain that better but at the end of the day they're to tangled." Irot and Toliver nodded. "You will have twenty days to kill the Randel boy. They're located in a world that's identified by the name Scotland. If you fail then I might just have to crush all of you idiots and start over." Husken stomped one last time and the images went away and the dust formed into a rounded rock arch. When the arch was fully formed you could see the beautiful world of Scotland through it. A green filled forest and weather torn rocks. Irot and Toliver silently stepped through, Ready to take out their target.

Days later Razel crashed her and Larrel's airship into the ground. The ejecter seats launched them straight out. "Wooo!" Razel shouted as she landed on her rump. Larrel went a few feet further and hit a tree about three feet infront of Razel. "Wakey wakey." Razel waved a hand over Larrel's face. He sat up and rubbed his head. "We don't have time for this Raz. We need to figure out what is holding this place together, end it, and get out. Got it?" He looked behind him to see if she was paying attention. She was already about forty feet into the woods. Larrel chased her down. "What are you doing?" He grabbed her shoulders. "Following the blue thing, It's adorable!" Raz gripped at the air. "What?" Larrel scratched his head. Raz ran off down the path further chasing whatever the heck she was chasing. Raz is Raz, This seemed normal to Larrel. They went on for miles and miles walking. Eventually Larrel got tired. "Can we...Please...Sit.." Larrel was gasping for breath and hunched over. "Come on, Lazy." Raz whined. She grabbed his arm and tried pulling him along. Larrel wiggled his arm lose and kneeled. His breathing was hard and heavy.

"Get uppp, We have work to do!" She kicked him over. "Come on!" She got down on her knees and tried pulling him up. "OK, I think I'm good...Now." He was still trying hard to catch his breath. Razel backed up a bit and crossed her arms. Tapping her foot each second waiting for him to get up. Larrel pushed himself up to his feet and balanced his hands on his knees. Out of no where a tall figure on the left side of the path stepped out from behind a tree. Another one walked up behind Razel, Grabbing her. The tall figure from behind the tree folded his hand into a fast and Larrel crumbled back to his knees. The figure swung his left arm, Pushing his axe through Larrel's neck like it was made of paper. Larrel's head slowly slipped off his neck and onto the ground. "Larrel!"

Razel kicked her leg up and directly hit the eye of the other giant. The giant dropped her out of surprise. She had to buy time for her to get her to summon her bow. She ran and attempted to drop kick him, He elbowed her to the ground then picked her up by her hair. The giant that killed Larrel stepped close and put held his axe up ready to swing. The sound of russling in the tree made Irot turn his head, The giant dropped his arm now holding the axe by his side. He turned around to face the tree, Looking up trying to spot his target. Toliver kept a hold on Razel's hair leaving her daggling and walked over next to his brother. There was a bit more russling and than whatever was hiding finally decided it was time to make his move. Jumping down from the tree swinging his weapon. It made direct impact with the stomach of Irot and than a burst of wind proppeled the giant backwards. Toliver threw Razel against a near by tree and ran at the figure. The man jumped back and thrusted his keyblade at the giant's mighty blade. It knocked it straight from the giants hand. "Randel!" He waved his hands at the woods signaling his ally. Randel ran from the woods and threw his keyblade. After a few rotations it passed by Toliver's head. Toliver continued to look fowards unafraid. The giant was more than surprised whenever the keyblade came back and struck him in the back of the head making him stumble. It came full circle back into Randel's hand. Toliver rubbed the back of his head than picked his axe up. Irot had finally stood back up. The brothers locked hands and began to morph together. Randel ran and picked up Razel's body. He ran her behind one of the trees hoping it'd give her some protection. The brothers had formed into one. Turning into a three times the giant they was in the first place. An axe in each hand. "We need to take this thing out quick!" Randel screamed to Chris. They looked into eachothers eyes. "Think fast!" Randel than threw his key blade at Chris's. Chris hit it hard with his blade, The wind launching it at with more foce then imaginable at the forehead of the giant. The giant collapsed with a thud. Crumbling the ground around it. "It's not dead! We need to go now." Randel picked up the body of Razel again and took a running start with Chris back to their base.

"You risked your life to save her? Who is she?" Sutton rested one hand on the tabel Razel's body was on. "I don't even know yet." Randel was sitting in a chair at the bottom of the table waiting for her to wake up. "I thought we was through here, No danger was dedected on the moniters. Heartless or so on." Quincy rubbed her head with the back of her head. "It's my fault her friend died, I'm in charge of looking out for these things." She sat down. "Whatever was back there wasn't a heartless." Chris rubbed Quincy's back. Razel blinked her eyes and rubbed her head. She sat up. First thing she saw was Larrel sitting at the bottom of the table. She blinked a few times. Whenever she realized it was a total stranger and not her Larrel she burst into tears. Randel put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry we didn't get to you two sooner, I'm truely sorry for your loss." He patted her back. Razel jumped off the table and put her hand behind her. There was a wisp of blue smoke and when she pulled her hand forward she was holding her bow. "Get back!" She drew the bow back and another wisp of smoke formed the arrow. "Don't touch me, in fact don't even move!" She was shaking. "Please release your grip of the bow, We don't mean you any harm." Randel approached slowly with his hands up. She hesitantly put her weapon away and dropped to her knees. "I've never seen anything like that... We." She couldn't even stop crying long enough to speak. "We've never lost an ally. We never get caught off guard like that." She hit her hands on the floor. Everyone else in the room exchanged glances. "We can't stay here much longer. Those beast are still alive and much too powerful for us. There is no way they'll underestimate us again." Randel said looking at Quincy. "Have a ship ready for us to go in three hours or less. Airee, May you please get our guest some water." Airee nodded and headed to get some water. Whenever she bought it back Razel swatted it from her hands.

Randel let out a sigh. It was going to be one interesting adventure. Hours later Quincy had prepared the ship. The crew was packed up and ready to go. Tom stood at the back of the ship and tossed the bags in the back. "We're set for a random location, There for it'll be harder for anyone or anything to track us. The way the darkness is spreading I'm sure we'll be needed." Everyone climbed aboard. The ship took off, Unintetionally stealing one of Blake's favorite slaves. 


End file.
